happiness
by izanagimon1412
Summary: this fanfic isnt really a fanfiction. its just a story i liked to share. i hope you will like it, please tell me if you want me to continue in the reviews. also please dont hate. (no lemons)


happiness

"I dont think i ever told you..." whispered a blonde ponytailed hair girl.

"Just how much i envied your life." she whispered again while looking at a boy through the fence.

"yet..." the rabbit paused before continuing her sentence.

"Even when the world divided us..." she whispered while a few tears fell down her pale cheeks. "you helped me live my life to the fullest."

the girl then broke down in tears.

'11 Months earlier'

A blonde hair female rabbit sat on her own near the baseball fence eating her lunch silently. she looked very depressed. "HEY WATCH OUT!" shouted a person.

then a baseball came flying through the air and whacked the girls head causing the short teenage girl to bite through her sandwich and cut her tongue.

"Mnnf" was the only sound she make when she bit her tongue. a chestnut colored hair boy came to fetch the ball. thats when he noticed the ball hit someone.

he found the ball rolling on the ground so he picked it up. he approtched the girl then croutched down to eye level then said

"Oh gosh... Are you okay? i'm so sorry..." the teenage canine boy looked concern taking a better look.

the girl stuttered for a second letting the blood dripple down her lip. she then wiped it of with her torqoised coloured handkerchief and answered the short haired boy

"yeah. i'm okay." the boy gave a sigh of relief and stood up muttering "sam really can't throw to save his life... that idiot!" the girl asurred the azured eye boy

"No really! I'm fine. dont worry about-" she got interupted in the middle of her words by the boy "But you're Bleeding!" the emrald eye girl then noticed her blood

drippling down her chin. "c'mon, lemme see." the boy pulled the girl up by the hand. The rabbit hestantly said "B-But..."

"Dont be embarrassed. I just want to make sure you're okay." the girl resisted a little "R-Really i'm fine!" "Hope you didnt chip a tooth..." the boy worriedly said.

"Please, I-" She got interuppted again "c'mon, i'm not going to hurt you..." the boy asurred her. the girl didnt say a word and just stood there. "Open you mouth?" he

tryed again. "okay" the girl began to open her mouth (Ahh...) the boy looked carfully at her tongue. "Hm... looks like you bit you tongue." he stated "its not too deep

..." he added. "you'll be okay! And i'll hit Sam for you kay." he smiled happily. the girl shook her head.

"Hey Ken!" The boys in the field started to shout at the boy to come back. "coming!" The dog (Ken) shouted back. the girl held her head with one hand and sat back down

slowly. "God, what a bunch of knuckle-heads." he chuckled out. "Yesterday, they-" the stoped what he said and looked at the lonely girl. "Hey... What's wrong?" Ken

asked worriedly. the girl looked up and the sportty looking boy. "Hey... what's your name kid? Wanna play some ball with us?" Ken extended the arm holding the ball

towards the girl and smiled. the rabbit started to smile and replied "I'm... April." "Ken~" his smile grew bigger.

Ken then brought April over to the pitch and introduced her to everyone. The boy named Sam had a scratching his head a little and saying sorry to April. they then

started the game.

'5 months later'

We shared a lot during the first 5 months since we became friends. I began to walk to school and meet up with you. I never did take you to my home but that was alright

as you said. when It was my birthday and you were the first one to be there at the park. you came to my help whenever i felt sad or lonely. you were amazing Ken (but i

knew i shoudn't have gone with you. But... you made me feel...) (Like i was special...) (And wanted.) (And for a moment i felt genuinely happy...) (and loved.)

december 31st A.K.A new year

we sat in the same spot during the first day we met and gavee each other presents. since both of us couldn't wait to open them, we opened them right away. I gave Ken a

blue T-shirt with a symbol of an eagle. before i opened his present he said "you'll never guess what it is!" i then sarcasticlly answered "uhhh... a Pony?" when Ken

heard me say Pony he started to burst out laughing. When i opened his present i pulled out a blue hair band with a small plastic butterfly on it. "so whatcha think?

there's also a book about animals in there too." ken said while puting on the T-shirt. "it's... nice. what is it?." Ken finally placed the T-shirt on. "well i noticed

how long your hair is getting so..." he took the hairband and gestured April to let him tie her hair.

April stuttered for a second then turned around. "dont worry~ I'm not gonna hurt you." ken whispered while smiling comforting April before raping her hair. "wow...

your hair is soft..." "I-is this such a good idea?" April douted "Trust me~" Ken smiled like any a 4 year old. April closed her eyes until she heard "done." "thanks..."

she said. Ken's face grew a visible blush and said "W-welcome."Ken looked away and thought (just tell her already! dont just sit there like a snail!)

he then looked back to April and said "y'know, i've been thinking... we've been friends five months now? And... i really like you, April..." April smiled and said "I

like you too. you're a good friend." Ken then got a closer bit by bit and wagged his tail "no, like... more than...friends" Ken whispered the last part before pressing his lips on Aprils. the world seemed to stop for a moment and then it started to rain. the two slowly seperated from each other they looked up. "The rain..." April whispered

"yeah...~" Ken said. "Heh~ we've kissed the rain, April!" Ken snickered while April smiled. the two couples snuggled together on the bench while rain poured down.

"happy new year." Ken whispered in Aprils ear before he kissed her forehead.


End file.
